


Jealousy

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Serena is jealous.





	Jealousy

Serena has just realised she is jealous. 

Jealous that Bernie is going out for a coffee with a rather dashing woman, even if Serena does say so herself.   
Now that her eyes have widened to liking and appreciating women, and that was Bernie Bloody Wolfe’s fault for kissing her then saying leave it in the theatre - what ever that meant.

Bernie had met this woman while on her morning run, she had a punctured tyre and could not undo the bolts to change it; as she had no breakdown cover she tried her best to do it herself.   
Seeing the woman struggling Bernie stopped and the ‘big macho army medic’ that she is, she changed the tyre for her in exchange for a coffee.

This coffee was to be taken place down stairs in Pulses. 

Cheek Serena thought, flaunting this woman under her nose. What the heck is she supposed to do, just move on from the revelation that she is in love with her best friend and said best friend wont explore it any further, just because it was a lot to get her head around

Green really doesn’t suit Serena’s complexion at all.

Bernie notices that Serena has been off with her all day, and has no clue why. The woman is only thanking her after all, thats what people do when you are in a pickle surely. Bernie doesn’t know a lot about this woman apart from the fact that her name is Kay, she is married with 2 children all of school age, hence the need to get going quickly.   
But this information isn’t what she relayed to Serena.

So when Kay does come knocking on the office door and asked for Bernie, Serena was taken aback from her beauty.   
She is tall, thin, long mousey coloured hair with a slight wave in it, wearing jeans and a rather large hoody to cover the figure. 

It takes a few seconds for Serena to answer her, “Bernie is just scrubbing out of theatre and will be with he shortly”, she invites her to sit on the guest chairs, not initiating any further conversation just incase she should but out the fact that she wants Bernie all to herself, she just carries on with the paperwork after sending Bernie a quick page to say that Kay had arrived.

Bernie came into the office and quickly escorted Kay out of it, she too wanted little conversation to happen between the pair, after divulging that her relationship status was complicated to Kay while changing the tyre, in getting to know someone conversation - not knowing why she should even mention it in the first place - there is no relationship for starters after her fumbling mistake to leave well alone. 

Not knowing if Serena and Kay said anything to each other seemed to be really bothering Bernie.  
Coffee’s brought they headed out to the peace garden, to drink them. Kay couldn’t fathom why, the Bernie she met when changing her tyre compared to the Bernie now is so jittery, for a trauma surgeon that used to be in the army Bernie shouldn’t be like this.   
Kay made it her plan to find out.

Kay started to dig around, it was a bit like being in the hot seat of mastermind, but in the cool fresh air of the hospital.   
Bernie didn’t know why she was answering these questions, she wasn’t really considering the answers, she just said the first thing that came into her mind.  
All her answers evolved around Serena, by name. 

Kaye at the end of her interrogation laughed, and Bernie was taken aback, mildly offended by the fun that Kay was having, considering they were acquaintances and not friends like her and Serena were.   
Kay lifted her arms to apologise, when she spotted Serena watching them from the stairwell.

“I think you need to speak to her again” Kay said while watching Serena watching them.   
She didn’t point it out straight away to Bernie that they were being watched, she did see Serena punch the window in frustration then head up the stairs further.  
Bernie just shook her head and told her to leave it, in her authoritative majors voice.

“Where do the stairs go after your floor?” Kay asked as carefully as she could.  
“The roof why?” Bernie answered with a puzzled look on her face. A strange question to ask really.  
“Serena has just headed up there, I think you may have a problem that you need to sort out.” Kay said bluntly, now concerned for Bernie and her ‘friend’.  
“Look Bernie, I wasn’t going to tell you, but all the while we have been sitting here, she has been watching us from up there. She punched the window and ran further up the stairs, she was short with me and I don’t even know the woman, then you whisk me out of your office with no introduction.” Kay is now exasperated. “You daft woman she loves you, anyone can see that!”

Bernie, without a thank you or goodbye, just bolts out of the wooden seat and runs back into the hospital, bypassing the lifts, she runs up all 8 flights, to the roof.

She is taken aback slightly by the brunette crying on the metal steps, cursing herself for being in love with someone who clearly does not like her, never mind loves her anymore.  
Bernie doesn’t let her presence be known, she just quietly walks behind Serena and listens to her mutterings, occasional slaps to her leg, grazed bleeding knuckles from where she hit the frame of the window.

Serena goes on a rant “I shouldn’t have ignored her when she got back, she wanted to leave it confined to theatre…….I wished she knows that I love her, the bloody infuriating woman…. who brings a date into work, under my nose.…….to see her face everyday is torture, I just want to kiss her, grab her and kiss her again….stupid bloody old fool I am!”

“No your not” Bernie says, startles Serena sitting on the cold step, she nearly falls off as she turns to face the voice of the woman she loves.   
“You’re not a fool, I am, it wasn’t a date….honestly.” Serena just stands there with her mouth still wide open. “She is happily married with 2 kids, she just had a flat tyre when taking her kids to school, thats all there is to it I promise you Serena.” Bernie now waiting for some sort of response from her, anything will do.

But nothing, Bernie can still see it all being processed in Serena’s brain, then it clicks, it wasn’t a date, the woman is married - happily, she is here for me…..

Bernie steps over the gap between then and stands in front of Serena, she takes her hand and holds on to it for dear life.  
“Serena I am so sorry for not telling you sooner. I love you, no one can take that away from me, just no one. You are all that I think about, I dream about, the one that I want by my side not just at work at home as well.”

Serena just breathes a sigh of relief.   
“I thought you wanted to kiss me again” Bernie says with a smirk, Serena closes the gap and places a wonderfully soft kiss on her lips and then leaves.

Bernie cant believe that she just left her after planting the best kiss of her life on her lips. She shouts her back and runs after her, all the way to the empty theatre where they shared their first kiss.   
Serena knew that Bernie would follow her, she they come face to face in the theatre once again.  
Serena locks the door and faces Bernie once again, she places another chaste kiss on her lips, she walks Bernie backwards to the other side of the window. They lowered themselves down onto the floor, replicating their first kiss.

But this one, this kiss was much sweeter than their first, as they finally knew what the other one wanted, and that was each other, not just in the professional sense, but in the personal sense.  
They finally got their acts together and talked and kissed some more.


End file.
